


Sometimes the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger

by thebatmandiaries



Series: DC one shots/tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Damian is gone, Dick is worried. Bruce is screaming internally.





	Sometimes the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is ooc or anything. I wanted to at least get something in for this week. As always, respective rights goes to the rightful owners, and hopefully you enjoy.

Damian woke up to a dark room. It was pitch black and he couldn’t see anything. The room was void of anything. No furniture, no bookshelves, only a mattress on the side of the bed. It was so unlike the room he had in the manor. He diverted, feeling the cold seeping out from the outside. Another thing to note, this place does not keep heat well insulated. 

  
  
He focused on the details on the room, trying to figure out where he was, with no luck. He tried to keep his mind on track.   _Focus_ , he thought to himself. _Think about where you are, use the training. Grayson would disappointed if anything happened to you. Focus._   


  
_Focus_.

  
  
He saw a little sliver of moonlight peak through the window that had been bolted shut from the outside.

  
  
A commotion made him sluggishly look to the left towards the doorway.

  
  
He could still feel the drugs coursing through his system. It would take time for them to process, he just had to wait until then. HIs body would process it faster, he just had to hang on.

  
_   
Luckily, waiting was a skill I have much experience in.  _

  
  
He looked to see if there was any movements, although it would hard to make out any figures in the dark. 

  
  
The door opened slowly and he was surprised to see who appeared in front of him.

  
  
“...Mother?”   
  


* * *

  
  
Dick woke up suddenly from the the top of the building he was in. The last thing he remembered was going on patrol with Damian. 

  
  
Damian! He quickly whipped his head around to look for the wayward bird, but only saw a city sleeping restlessly. 

  
  
He radioed Bruce, barely able to keep the shaking out of his voice. “B, we have a problem.” He took a shaky breath. “Robin is gone.”

  
  
He ignored Bruce’s calls, asking him what had happened. He felt the anger, worry and terror mix with him. He didn’t remember what he had hallucinated or how he even got up to this roof top. 

  
  
The city was silent for once, and Dick felt the melancholy seep into his bones, the terror of not knowing where Damian was or what had happened to him.

  
  
He headed back to the Cave for answers he was sure he’d find.     
  


* * *

  
  
Damian looked to his mother in confusion. He looked around the room, his vision blurry on ends. 

  
  
She looked to her men and nodded. They left and quietly closed the door, but would stay nearby.

  
  
“Why am I here?” He looked to her.

  
  
She laughed. “Because your father was tired of you not listening to him, and many other things.”

  
  
She ran her finger through his hair.

  
  
He looked alarmed at her. “What? When did father say that?” 

  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you remember?” 

  
  
The muddled memories went through his mind. All he remembered was arguing with Grayson and Father. 

  
  
_ Did they really send me back? After they promised they wouldn’t? _

  
  
He felt his chest clench, but shoved it aside. _Now is not the time to show weakness. I have to keep my wits about me, as Pennyworth says._   
  


* * *

  
  
“I don’t know Bruce. Last I remember we were fighting...” he trailed off trying to remember.

  
  
Bruce looked unaffected as usual, but Dick could see underneath it, he really was worried.

  
  
Suddenly the thought hit him. 

  
  
“We were joking around on Patrol but we got hit with fear gas.” Dick snapped and turned to Bruce. “It was a new and improved formula! Remember how we were trying to figure out what Scarecrow was up to recently? It was creating this new formula. Makes the person drop unconscious and forced to live out their own insecurities in a dream.”

  
  
Bruce “hrrmmed“ and Dick frowned. 

  
  
“We need to figure out where they took Damian.”

  
  
“I’m sure they are begging for their life right about now.” Bruce’s mouth tilts up into a smile.

  
  
“Then let's find him. You still have that tracker?”

  
  
“No, he found it and stuck it on a moving garbage truck.”

  
  
Dick laughed and said, “Of course he did.”

  
  
They got to work, trying to find a place Scarecrow would be hiding.

 

* * *

 

  
_ Damian felt happy, or as happy as he could be. Tonight he and Grayson were patrolling together. It was the one night a week they could, and he wanted to savor the entire time, as he didn’t...hate...spending time with Grayson.  _

__   
  
“Well, Robin. Are you having fun?” Nightwing asked. 

__   
  
Damian rolled his eyes. “One does not have fun on patrol.” 

__   
  
“Of course you do!” Nightwing laughed. 

__   
  
Suddenly they heard a commotion and dropped down into the alley, coming face to face with Scarecrow.  
  
  
A brief battle ensued and he ended up getting sprayed. He could feel the affects coursing through, but this was different...more potent. 

__   
  
His last thought of blacking our was worrying whether Damian got hit as well.   


 

* * *

  
  
They set up the perimeter and crashed through the ceiling. 

  
  
Quickly taking out the thugs, Dick found Damian. He was passed out, muttering incoherently.

  
  
“You’re going to be okay.” He said, pulling him up and grabbing him. 

  
  
With Batman having made quick work of them, they directed the warehouse after a quick call to the police.   


 

* * *

  
He looked at his mother. He couldn’t believe she was telling him the truth. 

  
  
“No...he promised me I would be able to stay with them.” He said to her.

  
  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. “He changed his mind.” She looked at him. “Enough talking, we need to train.”

  
  
She gestured to the door. 

  
  
He squared his shoulders, and took a deep breathe.   


* * *

 

"Should I wake him up?" the thug looked to Scarecrow. "I bet we could get some information out of him."

 

"No, if we interfere then the case study is moot. We'll have to get a new subject." Scarecrow looked to his henchmen, who felt a shiver of fear roll down his spine.

 

"As you wish." the henchman nodded.

 

Scarecrow frowned and continued writing his notes, intensely watching the young Robin twist and turn through his window.

 

* * *

  
  
Damian woke up suddenly, and would have screamed if he wasn’t aware of his surroundings.

  
  
He looked to Grayson, who had a big smile on his face.

  
  
“Why are smiling Grayson?” He scoffed. 

  
  
“I’m just glad you are okay. We were worried about you.” Grayson runs his fingers through his hair, and Damian pretends not to enjoy it.

  
  
Damian pushed the vivid imagination the fear gas brought up, he was just happy to be back.

  
  
“What did you see?” 

  
  
Damian tensed. He looked to Grayson and frowned. He weighed his options and decided to say something very brief.

  
  
“It doesn’t matter, I knew it wasn’t real anyway.”


End file.
